Of Peaches and Bloodstains
by Harry Popper's Penguins
Summary: On his way back from Rachel Berry's party, Kurt finds himself in a horrible accident- how will he adapt to his new life as an Angel? Though he tries his best, he can't forget about Blaine... CURRENTLY BEING REVISED.
1. 1 Yearning

_Author's Note: This is a glee fanfiction and is nothing more. i in no way own glee or the characters, who belong to Ryan Murphy (envyenvyenvy) except for perhaps a few characters that i make up. This storyline is mine though, so please don't steal it! Enough of that, let's get to the story settings. CHAPTER ONE! This happens right after Rachel's party in the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol". Kurt is driving home from her house. Also on Deviantart if you would rather read it there: _ gallery/#/d3ayi82 _Remember, I read all reviews!_ _Ok, I'm gonna shut up now ;)_

EDIT: Two and a half years later, and I've revised this. *whew*  
*********

Kurt's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles went white. He just couldn't get that image out of his head. Kissing. Not between Blaine and himself, as he has dreamt of many times, but, rather, between Blaine and Rachel. Yes. A girl.

A female.

He couldn't stand it. _Yes,_he knew that he had already confessed his feelings for Blaine once. And he was rejected. He really shouldn't be trying anymore, since clearly Blaine only thought of him as a friend. _But..._a small part of his mind prodded. _But, he acts differently when he is around me. Almost... more open._It puzzled Kurt. If he was more than a friend, but not quite a lover, than what WAS he?

He continued with these thoughts as he inched slowly through Sunday morning traffic. He cursed at himself for not taking the more round-about, but less busy street back to his home instead of the main road. But he wasn't thinking straight this morning.

_And whose fault is that?_ He thought bitterly. He had even left earlier than everyone else to avoid this. He cursed again. Then relaxed. But at least it gave him time to think. Time to breathe, to let all of the previous night's hectic chaos sink in. But he had thought enough about Blaine. At this point, it only made him depressed.

Kurt looked out his window. Beautiful Ohio plains, peach tree blossoms budding with new life in the glory of the returning sun. He watched as some of the dainty cream petals fluttered to the lush grass. _Spring is such a lovely season..._ He wondered if he and Blaine would ever sit under one of those trees, eating together, holding hands...

It came so suddenly.

So fast, that Kurt didn't even have time to process it.

It just...happened.

Ear-splitting screeching, then explosions.

Crushing impact.

All he saw was red.

And black.

He only felt pain for a split second, before going numb. Eyes fluttering shut. The life, ebbing away as quickly as the impact had come.

He didn't have any time to think.

It was all over within heartbeats.

*******

Sam slowly woke, bending his knees and crawling off the floor. _Where am I...?_ He ruffled his hand through his hair, groggily opening his eyes. He looked around at pink walls, plushy couches, a stage.

All the unconscious Glee Clubbers.

All of the empty beer cans and wine bottles.

Memory flooded him. The night before...the dancing...the karaoke...the spin the bottle...the Santana. He was sure he was the first one up. He looked over his shoulder and saw her draped over one of the couches, her arm hanging off. He just sat there, admiring his new girlfriend's beauty, before reaching over to delicately lift her arm back onto the couch. At this, she opened her eyes slightly.

"...Sam...?" She put her hand to her forehead. "Urrr...my heeaad..." she whined as she sat up straighter.

Sam held her hand. "Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to wake you..." he leaned into her, getting ready for a make-out session, when Santana gently pushed him away.

"Ugghh...not right now, baby...I don't feel so well right now..." she coughed a couple loud dry, throaty coughs, causing both of them to snap their hands to their head.

"Owww..." his head was ringing. He hadn't realized before now how bad his headache was. Great. A hangover. He was about to get up and start some coffee in Rachel's kitchen when he noticed some other people stirring. Santana's coughs must have woken them up. Tina groaned against Mike in the chair they were in, and shifted her weight until they were both up. Blaine sneezed, and Brittany woke up under Artie, sprawled out on a couch. Artie opened his eyes, and got up with his hands. Everyone was mumbling about headaches and dizzyness. Sam was lightheaded himself, and sat down on the couch next to Santana, abandoning the idea of coffee.

Within five minutes, everyone was awake, and relatively functioning. He realized that two people were missing from the room; Kurt and Finn. It was at that moment that Finn came down the stairs, carrying multiple mugs of what seemed to be coffee.

"Who needs a wake up call?" He chimed quite loudly as he set the trays down on a counter. Or, it seemed that he chimed loudly. Perhaps he was in reality whispering, but he couldn't tell. Every sound was amplifying and echoing in his head like a cymbal. He knew he wasn't the only one, for there were many "Owww..."s and "Don't yell!"s, and "Ahh, Finn shut up!"s. Finn just rolled his eyes and started handing out cups. _How could he be this...alive?_ Sam felt like a corpse. He helped Santana up, and they made it over to the tray and Finn.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Finn whispered, trying not to hurt their heads. He failed. After rubbing his temples, Sam replied,

"How the hell are you so awake Finn? I feel like crap..."

"Oh" he replied, gesturing with his hands for Sam and Santana to take a cup of joe. "I'm a designated driver. I only drank, like, half a can last night."

"Ohh..." Sam took a sip of the black coffee. It was strong, so much so that it made his head throb, but at the same time, it was refreshing, and he couldn't stop drinking it.

"There we gooo." Finn comforted them all as they drank. "Here, sit down, we'll watch some T.V. before getting ourselves cleaned up. People once again slumped onto the couches all facing the large television on the wall. Rachel grabbed the remote and turned it on. It made an electronic "Boop!" noise when it turned on, causing everyone in the room except Finn to flinch.

What they saw then wouldn't ever be forgotten.

No matter how hard they would try.

Flashing at them, on the screen, was an overview live footage of a devastating traffic accident. A semi-truck was over on the side of the road, sideways, and smoking. There were police cars and ambulances flashing bright red blue and white lights, and sirens wailing wildly. There were three cars that were catastrophically crushed and ripped in the middle of the street where it appeared that the semi had rolled over or crashed into them.

One of them, almost recognizable.

In fact, it was blood-chillingly familiar.

The air in the room was silent, the entire room was holding their breaths.

The second thing they noticed, coming out of the heap of destroyed cars;

Blood.

Dark. Pooling. Red.

Blood.

Finn gaped at the now-haunting screen in horror. "No...no..." his whisper was filled with panic, and he shot from the couch and flung at himself at the stairs, reaching for his phone to call his Mom.

The rest of the room was silent and shocked with horror, the only sound coming from Mercedes, who started sobbing quietly from where she was sitting, her eyes never leaving the screen.  
******


	2. 2 Losing

_Author's Note: This is a glee fanfiction and is nothing more. I in no way own glee or the characters, which belong to Ryan Murphy (envyenvyenvy) except for perhaps a few characters that I make up. This storyline is mine though, so please don't steal it! Enough of that, let's get to the story settings. This happens right after Rachel's party in the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol". This is chapter two... Ok, I'm gonna shut up now ;)_

EDIT: Hot diggity I'm actually continuing to revise this. 

********

Kurt was running down a street, his feet not touching the ground.

Floating.

He was floating.

But he kept going. He didn't know where he was going, or why he was going that way. But he was searching for something. Something that he didn't have now, but had before.

_Before what...?_ He didn't know. But he wanted it. So badly. It was like something whole was ripped from him, leaving him to be an empty shell. He craved this unknown presence, so bad it would have made him cry.

If he could.

It was deep into the night, and dark, the only light coming from the streetlamps that dotted the sides of the street, all the houses were dark. He knew he recognized this street, but he couldn't remember where from. He ran clumsily, wavering from side to side, sometimes falling. He ran faster, and nearly bumped into a car that was parked on the side of the road.

Except he didn't.

He ran right through it.

He kept fleeing until he came across a two story red-bricked, blue doored house. The house wasn't any different from the others and it was, so to speak, very normal. But something made Kurt stop at it.

He wanted to go in.

He floated to the front door slowly, absorbing his surroundings. A small bird fountain in the lawn, a daffodil plant in a big pink pot next to the front door, a worn doormat that read "Welcome". Kurt lifted a translucent hand. Shakily, he reached out for the door handle.

But his hand went right through it.

He tried again.

And again.

He desperately grasped for the handle, again and again. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that what he was looking for was in here. He really didn't know.

But he needed to get in.

He slashed frantically at the door, always failing to grab hold. He was about to scream. He stood there for a minute, head down, defeated, catching his breath, when he noticed a large first floor window to his right light up.

Someone was there.

Out of curiosity, he retreated down from the front door, and over to the window. He floated though the large bush that was in front of it, and stared in.

There was a man, in his late forties, slumping into the kitchen. He wore faded pinstripe pajamas and gray slippers, and his head was of without any hair. Kurt looked at his face.

It looked very sad.

Very, very sad.

The man in the house opened the fridge, as if to get something to eat. But instead he only stood there, with the door open, staring into it. It was full of food, Kurt noted, but the man didn't seem to be interested. He stayed like that for about five minutes, staring into the fridge, when he finally just closed it. He walked to the small wooden table, pulled a chair out, and sunk into it. Kurt watched as he put his elbows on the table and rested his face in his hands.

Those large hands looked like they could coax any problems out of someone with a pat on the back, or a comfortable hug. He didn't know why, but Kurt really wanted to do that right now. Then the man did something that Kurt didn't expect him to.

He cried.

The man sobbed, quietly at first, into his hands, his face contorted with extreme pain and sadness.

Loss.

The man continued weeping, and Kurt had a sudden uncontrollable urge to run to the man and comfort him. He hated seeing pain on his face.

It broke his heart.

Kurt delicately placed his small hand on the window pane, wishing he could do something.

But, of course, his hand slipped right through. Kurt had to swing his arms wildly to catch his balance, caught off-guard with nothing to lean on. He stumbled back into the bushes a bit.

His heart jumped, and a flicker of hope flared in his chest for an instant.

He had found a way into the house.

He slowly approached the window again, pausing when his nose would have been brushing the glass of the window. He took a deep breath. With shaky hands, he moved his hand halfway through the window, reaching for the man...

"I don't think that's a very good idea." The voice was behind him.

Kurt spun around, face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His voice caught his breath.

A young elegant woman floated about three feet in front of him. Her long, golden hair gave off a stunning sheen that made her already glowing aqua eyes stand out even more. Her small face was almost doll-like, pale white with pink flushes and deep purple lips. Her dress was bright white and iridescent in the moonlight, catching and reflecting every little light. But she wasn't transparent. Her head tilted to the side slightly, and she had a strong expression of sympathy on her face. She floated towards him, closing the already short space between them.

Yet Kurt couldn't back away. He just marveled at her serenity as she swept closer. Her voice was smoother than honey, and had more emotion than he thought possible. He looked her in the eyes, scared.

"This is not where you belong." she simply stated. She continued to gaze at him. "You should not be here. And you know it." Her eyes never left his. "You cannot go in there..." she went on. "You know very well yourself deep inside that he wouldn't see you anyways. It would make no difference. Your place is not here." Her face still showed sympathy- maybe even empathy.

Kurt was about to snap back and retort that he could do whatever the hell he wanted, but he opened his mouth and nothing came out. He tried again, but only able to mouth the words.

He had no voice.

He tried to scream. Nothing. The lady held out her hand. "This world is no longer for you, Kurt Hummel... find peace and tranquility within the arms of Paradise." Her arm was extended to him now, inches away from his own. He looked at it, unsure of what to do. "Take it." She smiled. He turned to look back into the window of the house, the man still sobbing, loudly now. Kurt wanted more than anything to go in there and ease that pain.

But the lady was right. He wouldn't be able to do anything. He didn't know who he was, what he was doing there, how he got there, what he was supposed to be doing... he had lost his memories. He looked back at the woman. Her hand was still out. Kurt took a deep breath...and took it. Her skin was soft and warm, and somehow it made him happy. But nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

From her back, two dark feathered wings unfurled, piercing the air as they shot out. Kurt gaped in wonder. They were a deep, rich purple, similar to the color of her lips, and they almost blended in with the darkness of the sky behind her. She was even more glorious this way, he noticed, with her bright skin, eyes, and hair standing out so gorgeously against her dark wings.

She was an angel.

And he embraced it.

She smiled warmly at him and hugged him tight, one hand across his back, and another holding his head against her chest. She felt warm, like a mother. He breathed in her sweet scent, one of unidentifiable flowers and spices.

"Hold on." She whispered, and jumped. She didn't come back down, but instead flapped her magnificent wings in a rhythmic pattern, pulling them in the air. Kurt turned his head a little and looked down. The house was getting smaller and smaller...

Within moments, the house was out of view. He looked at the angel's face. Sensing his gaze, she looked back down on him. She smiled again, and ruffled her hand through his hair, reminding him again of her motherly qualities. Then they both disappeared in a blinding flash.

No longer in this world.

_To be continued..._


	3. 3 Missing

_Author's Note: This is a glee fanfiction and is nothing more. I in no way own glee or the characters, who belong to Ryan Murphy, except for perhaps a few characters that I make up. This storyline is mine though, so please don't steal it! Enough of that, let's get to the story settings. This happens right after Rachel's party in the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol". This is chapter three...__  
__...oh and ps ive never been to a funeral before and it was too depressing to look it up so uhh i hope i get things accurate enough...? o_o__  
__Ok, I'm gonna shut up now ;)_

EDIT: I've still never been to a funeral. In any case, I still changed a few things about it and I still hope I'm accurate enough. Still editing grammar stuff and whatnot. 

*******

The wind was dead and the sky gloomy, as if it knew what were happening.

He couldn't believe he was here now. He never thought he would be. It was just...something that you never imagined doing.

Not this soon, anyways.

His mind was numb. He couldn't think straight. No one here could. He looked up to where the coffin lay, his step-brother inside. He knew the crash had wrecked his body enough to where they almost opted for a closed-casket funeral, but they decided in the end that as long as his face was okay, they could cover everything else while it was open. He knew this, but he still couldn't get the courage to look in.

It saddened him too much.

"...Finn...?" Someone was addressing him. He turned around, almost robotically, to see Rachel standing about four feet behind him, clad in a gorgeous black dress that hugged her legs perfectly.

"Oh...hey..." he replied in a flat-toned voice, not really able to process much at the moment. She lingered where she was standing a moment longer, than closed the gap and embraced him in a hug. She looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I just...I just wanted to let you know...that I am here for you. I know you don't want us to be together. But...that's not the point right now. Forget about all of our other problems, and focus on now. If you need me...I'm right here..." and she started to sniffle. He knew she was right. Finn pulled her in for a tight, long lasting hug. Rachel started crying, making wet stains on his black suit.

He didn't mind.

He too, felt like crying, but he held back. It was important that he stay composed for as long as he could. He gently pulled out of the hug. Rachel nodded, understanding, and walked over to where the other Glee kids were standing, huddled together, as if trying to find enough strength within each other to hold on. He saw his mom and Burt- no- his Mom and his _Dad_- walk over to him_. Dad looks horrible._ His eyes were bloodshot, and he had bags under his eyes. Finn knew that it was because he had never really slept, and would wander around the house to the kitchen each night, and break down.

Finn knew this because, he too, didn't sleep at night.

His Mom put a hand on Finn's shoulders, as if comforting him. He looked up to see that they were beginning the ceremony. He, his Dad, and his Mom- as well as everyone else present there- Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Puck, the other Glee members, Mr. Shuester, Blaine, among other Dalton students that Finn didn't recognize, and many other family members, friends- all gathered around the coffin as the priest spoke words of passing.

As the old man rambled on, he looked at the coffin, its suave black edges and lacy gold trim making him uncomfortable. He decided to instead avert his gaze to a beautiful tree that grew next to the burial site. It was large and looming, creating an intricate canopy above Kurt. The blossoms, a soft creamy pink color, fluttered down one by one, leaving the tree almost free of any color except the light green of the newly budded leaves. There were only a few left, soon all of the petals would fall. His friends on the other side of the coffin were having a hard time controlling themselves. Tina and Mike hugged each other, Tina trying to control her sobs, and next to them Sam and Santana held hands. Finn was sure he could see tears on their faces, but the duo was silent. Quinn, Mercedes, and now Rachel clung to each other, not even bothering to control their sobs. Next to them, Brittany wasn't faring much better herself on Artie's lap, and Artie was having trouble keeping his face tear-stain free as well. Puck and Lauren, the toughest of the bunch, were stuggling to keep their poker faces on. Mr. Shuester, Mrs. Pillsbury, among other teachers, were quietly crying into handkerchiefs or tissues. His eyes finally trailed on Blaine, who was keeping a perfectly straight face so far.

It was hard for him, though. Blaine was so used to blending in, masking his emotions, that he was able to go this far without breaking down. He looked up into the coffin, and saw Kurt's face, lifeless, yet peaceful, and he could no longer contain himself. The tears slid down his cheeks, stinging and hot. Kurt was such a great friend...one of the only ones that Blaine could truly be himself with. Why, he was never able to figure out. He had just told himself that it was because they were both gay, and had been able to understand each other and talk about things that He and Wes, or David, couldn't. But he knew it was more.

But he also knew that he didn't love him like that.

Like a lover. The way he had loved Jeremiah, even if it was short and silly, it was still completely different. So if he and Kurt were more than friends, but not quite lovers, than what _were_they?

He cried for a few minutes longer, as the priest rambled, until the answer finally came to him.

What they were.

Kurt and Blaine.

Brothers.

Blaine smiled a sad smile as he looked at Kurt again. He choked back a sob. Kurt was his little brother...the echo of him, with similar problems. Blaine was always looking out for him. Blaine knew that Kurt had not felt the same way- it was very obvious that Kurt loved him more than that- but he felt it was necessary to keep Kurt from falling too hard for the first gay guy he met. Brothers... not like Finn and Kurt brothers, but he couldn't think of a better way to put it.

The priest finished speaking and other people begun to walk up to Kurt, presenting their speech. Finn almost lost control when Burt walked up and recalled old memories that would never be forgotten.

It was almost too much.

A small glowing hand touched Finn's shoulders. He didn't feel it though.

He couldn't.

But all the same, the solid hand rested there. It belonged to a boy- one of about sixteen years of age, with perfect brunette hair that poofed and sweeped flawlessly over his head. He had brilliant gray-aqua eyes that glowed, like a nightlight, and lips so red that it could have been blood.

The boy looked at Finn long and hard, feeling sorrow with him. Then he looked at his own grave. It was strange- seeing his own body lying there, knowing that he was no longer in it. The coffin was spotted with a couple of the falling peach blossom petals from the tree above it. He let go of Finn's shoulder and floated over to his step-mother. He floated right in front of her, but she didn't see him. The boy continued until he reached his beloved father, who was currently sobbing as he retold their very first tea party together. The too-bright eyes half closed, clouded with the precious memory.

He stayed next to his Dad until he finished his speech. Then Mr. Shuester replaced Burt and began speaking about how special Kurt was, and all of the good times in Glee Club. The boy smiled slightly, and touched the man's shoulders, then moved on to his friends. One by one, he touched Artie, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Rachel, Mike, Puck, Lauren, and Mercedes, who was crying hardest. He glanced over his shoulder, reluctant, but proceeded anyways towards Blaine. He slowly set one smooth hand on the older boy's shoulders, letting it linger there longer than necessary. He looked at Blaine with such lust and sadness that he felt like his chest was on fire. But he let it go, slipping past him without a second look behind him.

Blaine shivered when the boy passed though him.

He had made a full circle, now, and was back behind Finn, and rested his hand again on his shoulder. The brunette looked around at the scene. He couldn't take any more of this intense sadness. He didn't even know why he had come down in the first place, to see his own funeral. He shuddered when he recalled Rachel talking about being able to see her own funeral, not that long ago. He had just thought that she was a bit crazy, then, but realized now that it was no laughing matter.

The boy had spent enough time here. He had matters to attend to; he couldn't keep people in Paradise waiting.

A loud rustling noise- completely mute to the loved ones in front of him- erupted as two large masses unfurled from behind the boy's back. At their full stretched wingspan, they measured probably around eighteen feet, from feathertip to feathertip. The large wings decorated the boy, a finishing touch to his other immortal qualities. They were bright crimson, a bloodstain against the gloomy sky behind him.

He jumped and flapped his wings, pulling himself into the air and away from the gloom. After a few moments, he disappeared with a blinding flash.

Finn noticed nothing. He was still staring at the priest, who had started talking again. Then they all lined up, and took their turns walking past Kurt's body to give one last gift, and pay one last respect to him. He noticed that in front of him, Mercedes slipped in the beautiful necklace that he'd never seen her without. Other people put other things in there too, but Finn didn't pay attention to them.

He was focused on the ripped fabric pieces of their Lady Gaga costumes and three dollars in his own hand. When it was his turn, he set them in the coffin, next to Kurt. "...I owed you three bucks..." he muttered quietly, and brushed some hair out of his step-brother's face. It felt cold. "...I'll...miss you..." he turned and walked away before he could break down.

After a few more minutes, everyone was back to their original spot, and the lid began to slide onto Kurt's coffin. Finn was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness and loss. The closing of that lid was the very last time Kurt, his precious little step-brother, was ever going to see the world.

His eye caught a pink flower dangling from the tip of a branch, the last of all the peach blossoms on that tree. He watched, his eyes trailing it, his head tilting down with it, as it finally let go, fluttering softly and silently to the soft green grass. But instead of looking back up to witness the end of the ceremony, his head stayed bowed down, and he sobbed, all of his emotions setting free.

EDIT: This was intense to reread and revise, but I hope I was able to slide to different POVs without using the wrong verb tenses.


	4. 4 Dreaming

_Author's Note: This is a glee fan fiction and is nothing more. I in no way own glee or the characters, who belong to Ryan Murphy, except for perhaps a few characters that I make up. This storyline is mine though, so please don't steal it! Enough of that, let's get to the story settings. The first chapter of this fanfic happens right after Rachel's party in the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol". This is chapter four...__  
__and this is where things start to perk up a bit, but has yet to enter the full PLOTLINE stage. lots of explaining! But, I hope I did well again! It's longer this time, to make up for my lateness... T^T__  
__Ok, I'm going to shut up now ;)_

EDIT: God I'm trying to remember all these God damn characters I made. 

********

_Kurt floated up, up, up, embraced in loving arms. They disappeared in a blinding flash. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was clouds. He was released from the dark-winged angel's hold, and looked around. They had appeared in a land of clouds, where light shone in every space, every color, no shadows to be seen. _

Kurt knew he was dreaming. He knew because he dreamt of this every night since his arrival in Paradise. But he didn't try to pull out, to wake up, because he knew it would be wasted effort. So instead he just relaxed, and let the flashback dream flow through till the end.

_The nice lady looked at him, eyes sparkling. "I know you can't talk, Kurt", she started, reaching for his transparent hand, "But I thought I would tell you my name anyways, just so that you would know." She began walking, and he followed, still holding hands. "I am Felicity." Kurt looked up and nodded, showing that he understood. She continued. "You must be very confused, and for that I apologize. But it will all become clear soon, I promise. Just hold on a little bit longer." Kurt did have many questions to ask, but he knew none of them could be answered just then. He clenched his hands in frustration, only to release them a second later when he sees a building in the distance. He looked at Felicity, confused and expecting her to explain. "You will see," is her only answer, and they walked together for a while in silence.___

_Kurt was stunned at the size of the building. It appeared to be a temple, an ancient beauty that one would imagine from a Greek myth. Another question bubbled up in his mind as they approached. Kurt was still floating, while Felicity was walking, as they went up the steps. But wasn't she floating on Earth…?___

_His thoughts stopped cold at the sight before him in the temple. The walls gave off a pearly shimmer, reflecting countless colors of soft light off of the white columns. The only thing inside was a pool, centered in the middle of the floor. It looked like the base of a large fountain, except without a centerpiece, and the water was very still.___

_Wait…___

_That was not water.___

_Kurt edged closer in awe, peering in at the mysterious liquid. The only way he could think of to describe it was liquid gold. It shimmered and sparkled beautifully like nothing he had ever seen.___

_"Are you ready?" Kurt spun around, he had forgotten that Felicity was there. He opened his mouth to ask what for, but nothing came out. She only smiled. It was quickly replaced with a look of sympathy, and she put her hands on his shoulders. "What you are about to go through will be painful, but you have to bear through it, okay? You will feel much better afterwards." He was scared now, and confused. But he didn't get any clarification. Instead, Felicity picked him up bridal style, and outstretched her arms over the pool. Kurt tried to scramble out of her hold, but she shook her head. "Relax, darling… and let the change take over you naturally."___

_Then she dropped him.___

_He fell into the liquid, the thick syrupy consistency consuming him. It went in his mouth, his nose, everywhere, but somehow he could still breathe. He could feel it filling him. Filling him with emotions, wisdom, and with life. He had felt so empty, and now he could literally feel himself becoming solid. He pulled up his arm in the substance to look at it. It was no longer translucent, but instead a glowing pearly sheen. It felt like bliss, filling him up, tingling all the way to his fingertips. He smiled.___

_Then the pain hit him like a knife.___

_It was sudden but searing. Kurt screamed- it would have been a blood-curdling screech if the noise traveled through the thick liquid. His eyes watered, he felt nothing but pain.___

_It was worse than his death.___

_He felt it in his back- the skin split clean, and something was tearing through. It was unbearable, and he tried to reach behind to his back, but the pain had paralyzed him- all he could do was bear through it. He could feel the gashes in his back get larger- more coming out. It was like a part of him was being released; as if something had been living inside him, and it was now eating him from the inside out. It was only minutes, but it felt like hours, when finally the pain subsided. It ebbed away slowly, and he could still feel the throbbing. It was only after a few more minutes passed that he felt the blood flowing out. It stung, and through the thick gold, tears flowed freely.___

_Suddenly an image of his dad, his mom, and himself having a tea party in their backyard filled his thoughts. It played through for a moment, their smiling faces, then it was replaced with a different image, one of him shopping with Mercedes. All the sudden they were filling his mind too fast, he couldn't keep track of it all. Names, times, places, events, he suddenly knew them all. All of which he knew before came back to him.___

_His memories.___

_The sensation left as soon as it came. Kurt was left in the pool, a transformed being. And suddenly he couldn't breathe. The rich liquid that moments ago completed him was now suffocating him. He lifted his arm, and upon discovering that the pain no longer paralyzed him, swam ungracefully through the sappy fluid towards the top.___

_A few moments passed, and his head broke the surface, where he gulped and gasped for the much needed oxygen. He pulled his arms out and threw them over the edge of the pool. The heavy liquid tried to suck him back in, but he pulled with all of his remaining strength and managed to get his torso out before collapsing over the side. He noticed the marble around him dripping red. His blood. He coughed, more blood coming out his mouth. He looked up at Felicity, who was gazing down at him empathetically. She smiled and nodded towards something behind him. "Red is a good color for you."___

_Assuming she was addressing the blood he was covered in, he shot back "That was PAINFUL, and not the LEAST bit amusing! Do you even-" He stopped mid-sentence. His voice was back… and more than that, he hardly even recognized it. It was soft and angelic, a sound of harmony that a mortal human could not achieve. He smiled, then coughed again.___

_Felicity laughed. "I wasn't actually, umm… anyways… Well? How do you feel? Don't just lay there, get yourself out."___

_Kurt found himself laughing too, for some reason. "Shitty." He answered truthfully. He finished pulling himself out of the pool, dripping in gold and red, of magic and blood. He was sore, but he felt more alive than he ever had since he…died. Trying to clean himself a little bit, he started shaking himself to get the excess fluid off him. But while shaking his arms, he heard a flapping sound from behind him. He spun around, but he didn't see anything. Felicity giggled. Kurt tried to ignore her. He heard the flapping again. He turned his head slowly, and stopped when he saw them.___

_The wings.___

_They were there, scarlet feathers wet and dipping with gold and blood. All he could do was stare.___

_"Are these…mine?" He began shakily, reaching behind to stroke them. They felt soft, yet firm to the touch. They had nerves just like the rest of his body, and touching them felt the same as it would touching his arm. He lifted one, then the other, and flapped them gently.___

_"They are." Felicity lifted her own violet wings, mimicking Kurt's movements. "They are difficult to get used to, but you will soon get just as used to them as you do your arms." He smiled, then frowned. His memories were back, which meant he remembered who he had seen in the house, and anything else before. The only fuzzy part was his actual death. Kurt suddenly started to see black spots in the corner of his vision. He fell to the floor.___

_"Kurt!" Felicity caught him, and propped him back up on his feet. She took his bloody face in her hand. "Come on sweetie, hang on. You need to keep the strength to get to Pax Alis so that we can get you situated…"___

_"Pax Alis…?" Kurt was trying his best not to pass out.___

_"Yes, it is Latin for "Peace Wings", it is the main city in Paradise, the capitol, if you will. There, we will be able to get you settled and informed."___

_"Okay…" Kurt stood up , and wobbled a little. "I think I can stay awake."___

_Felicity nodded. "Okay. Hold my hand, we are going to fly. It's much faster that way. Plus, it'll be good practice for you."___

_Kurt felt uneasy about the idea of flying. "Do we have to…?"___

_"Yes!" she laughed, grabbing his arm, and in one swopping motion swept both of them off the ground and into the air, her wings flapping behind her. Kurt's wings flailed desperately, and he began to fall back to the ground. Felicity let go of his hand. "Kurt, flap! Flap them at the same time, and push yourself up!" He flipped and turned himself upright, and put all of his concentration into his wings. With the little strength he had left, he began flapping them, strong rhythmic thrusts that eventually pushed him back up to where Felicity was hovering. It hurt a little, but he managed. "Good! Now just lie on your belly, like this, and direct the flapping backwards. This will propel you forwards." Kurt did, and he was shooting forward too fast for him to control, tipping. Felicity sighed, and went after him to catch him before he hit the clouds. But by the time she got to him, he had taken control of himself and managed to hover in an upright position.___

_"Don't flap them so hard!" She pulled him up by the arm until they were high enough to fly again. "Nice catch at the end though." She added, impressed.___

_"Oh thanks." He turned himself back on his stomach, flapping his wings slower this time. After a few minutes he got a hang of the steering pretty well, and he yawned, descending as he did so.___

_"Stay awake!" Felicity warned, concerned. She wanted him to last long enough to get to Pax Alis.___

_"I know I'm sorry." Kurt pushed himself back up, and rubbed his eyes, dried blood coming off. "It's hard to stay awake… I need a distraction."___

_"A distraction? Well I can talk, if that helps. Any questions you want answered? I can't guarantee I can answer all of them now, but I'll do what I can to ease your confusion."___

_Kurt nodded. "Yes, that might help, thank you." He seemed to think a moment before speaking again. "What was I before? After I died, I mean. I wasn't human, that was obvious. And I can assume I'm an angel now, so…" He trailed off, perhaps disturbed by his own words saying that he was angel.___

_Felicity answered straightforward, giving him the clearest answer possible. "You were a ghost." Kurt looked a little shocked, but continued listening, wanting more. "Not all humans become ghosts when they die. In fact, most of them go straight into the transformation of an angel. But there are special cases, where the individual refuses to accept their death, or dies too suddenly to know they've died. Your vehicle crash took your life instantly. Your soul was too confused to take the road to Paradise. For special situations like these, they assign Passers to Earth to find and guide ghosts." She looked at Kurt, to make sure he was following.___

_He was taking it in, letting it soak in his mind. "So you are a Passer?" he asked.___

_"Yes, and when I found your ghost running around, I guided you back to the path that your body was supposed to take. A ghost is just an empty shell- no voice, no memories, and shallow emotions. A jumbled mess. So to complete the transformation process, we have to use the Pool of Renascentia to manually complete them."___

_"The pool of what?"___

_"The Pool of Renascentia, or the Pool of 'New Birth'. The gold magic that you were just in."___

_"Oh that name makes sense. You use a lot of Latin here, don't you?" He recognized the language this time.___

_"Yes, when this land originated, that was the language spoken. We speak English now, mostly, but you'll hear others. Don't worry, you can understand every language now, as long as it's not a dead one. Latin, for example." Kurt's eyes gleamed with interest.___

_They continued discussing Earth and Paradise until they flew above a city. All of the buildings were old, white, and made of what looked like marble. Kurt nodded towards it. "Is this Pax Alis?"___

_Felicity nodded, and descended. He followed. But upon landing, Kurt saw spots in the corners of his vision again, and his eyes fluttered shut. His wings lay limp against his body, and he fell towards the clouds, his head buzzing. "Kurt!" He heard his name called by Felicity just before he passed out._

Kurt shot up, eyes open wide. He breathed heavily in the darkness for a few moments, then flopped back down on the cot. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He hated waking up like that every time he slept, but he wouldn't stop having that dream. He climbed out of the cot and stretched his arms and his wings, the feathers brushing the ceiling of the small room he was in. He opened his curtain, giving him a view outside. The light was pale and soft, yellow, an indication that dawn was barely passed. He closed the curtain again, and changed out of his sleeping pants and into what looked like a long toga, the white cloth hanging loosely over his small frame. He brushed his hands carelessly through his hair, unconcerned about his appearance. He walked past the angels coming in and out of the building, and outside. He enjoyed the clear air of Paradise in the morning.

He looked around. Angels were going about their day, on their way to work, to visit their family, or whatever else angels did with their days. Kurt still didn't really know. He had been in Pax Alis for only five days, and he hadn't been told much. Right now he was living in a small temporary spot inside of the government building, awaiting his court ruling. Felicity had explained that in about a week after arriving, the head council of Paradise, the Lucis Vires, would determine his role as an angel. The name was fitting for them, he thought. Lucis Vires, Latin for 'The Powers of Light". Felicity had said that every angel gets a role for as long as they were in Paradise. Some of the jobs stayed within Pax Alis, like a government official, Caretaker, among others. While some required traveling, like Passers, Guardians, and Warriors. When Kurt had asked Felicity what Warriors were for, she just shook her head and said that there would be a time for him to know, but that it wasn't now. The Lucis Vires would research his qualities as a human and determine which role he would fit into best. He honestly doubted that he could become a warrior, or a caretaker. He didn't have the body structure for fighting, as he assumed Warriors did, or the patience for raising young angels. When humans die very young, as babies or children, they are raised by Caretakers until they are old enough to fend for themselves. Felicity herself died at age three and was raised by one. Kurt was surprised to learn that angels aged just as humans did, at the same rate and appearance. He had assumed that they lived forever, or something like that.

Felicity said it was hard to explain what happens when angels get old. She had just cut the conversation short by saying that Angels live to be five hundred, then their body turns to dust that blows across the Earth. Their souls are forever put to rest, flowing freely through the wind of the world of which they were born into. The Angel stage was between Life and Dust. It was confusing, but Felicity brushed it away and said that he would learn more later.

Kurt didn't really want to think about these things right now, though. He pulled out a mirror shard from the folds of his clothes, and studied his features. His pearly glowing skin, perfect and blemish free, glowed faintly. His hair, the same chocolate brunette, but perhaps now slightly brighter, and softer than silk, lay perfectly across his face and covered part of his eyes. Said gems were very bright, and crystal clear. The color of baby blue reflected like a pool, flecks of silver and aqua sparkling like glass shards. As he blinked, his long lashes decorated them further. His lips were an unnatural shade of crimson, brilliant red and perfectly shaped. The eyes and lips were perhaps the most astonishing features on an angel, besides their wings. The eyes were always the same color as before, except much more magnificent. The lips came in every color, and always matched the wings. Felicity, with her teal eyes more beautiful than the sea itself, with flecks of gold, her hair of golden-yellow, parted in the middle and long, curling at the ends, and her lips matching her wings of a deep royal violet, darkening her complexion and creating beautiful contrast. She was among one of the prettiest that Kurt had seen here. She looked around thirty years old, but she had never said. Angels age much more slow than he was used to, after all.

Kurt put the mirror away. He wanted to try a technique that Felicity had showed him the other day. He found a spot behind the building where nobody was, and bent over on his hands and knees. He used his hands to part the clouds away. They lifted like sand would, but with no gravity. They just floated where he left them. After a few minutes of digging, he broke through. He pushed the hole bigger, until he had a clear view of Earth below. Paradise was a different dimension than Earth, but it was like a one-sided mirror. Paradise could see Earth, but Earth couldn't see Paradise. The only way to enter is with powers of an angel, so they couldn't possibly find it. Paradise rotated with Earth, so it was always in the same spot. Pax Alis was above near the City of Tokyo, Felicity had told him, and they had even flown down and explored it a little bit. Humans could not see or hear them.

Kurt looked down now, small cars racing busily in the streets. Without even thinking, Kurt dived through. He dived vertically downwards for a few moments until turning sharply upwards and steering east. He beat his wings as fast as he could and ended up traveling faster than the speed of sound. Within minutes, he was above Ohio. He slowed, and hovered for a second, staring below him at Lima. It was a gloomy day today, and it looked like it might rain. He swallowed, and flew in.

He didn't know why he was doing this; he knew it would only cause him pain. And yet he couldn't keep away. He floated aimlessly, memories refreshed at everything he recognized, until he found himself in front of McKinley High School. He noticed the empty parking lots, and figured that it was probably a weekend. The days mattered to Kurt none. It didn't to any angel, on a daily basis.

Kurt swallowed. Where to next? He didn't want to see his friends or family, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave Lima without doing so. He flapped through the streets until he arrived at a red bricked house. There were no cars in the driveway, but he wanted to check it anyways. He floated up to the wall, and brushed his hand against the bricks. He shut his eyes tightly and forced all concentration towards it, then up his arm. He slowly made his way through the bricks, and into the house. Another trick he had learned from Felicity. Once inside, he explored. The house looked exactly the same as when he left it, the only difference being perhaps a bit dirtier. He floated down the stairs and into his room. Most of the room was kept the way it was when he left for Rachel's house for the party, but he noticed a lot of his possessions missing. Little things, like trinkets, that were just hanging around the room before. He wondered if they were maybe given to some of his friends. He opened his closet, to find his full wardrobe. It was all still there, and he chuckled sadly when he held up an expensive Burberry navy coat. It couldn't possibly fit anymore, for obvious reasons. It wasn't Finn's size, and he hardly thought he would ever wear it anyways. Then something shined in the corner of his closet and caught his eye. It was his glass bow tie, sparkly gold with a metallic clockwork design. His favorite one.

He reached for it and fiddled with the clasp in the back of the elastic band until he got it unhooked. He smiled and put it around his neck, then turned around to look at himself in the mirror on his vanity. The modern glass bow tie looked very out of place with his toga, but he didn't care. He saw other angels wearing nice attire and knew that the toga was temporary. Besides, the rich gold color reminded him of the pool of Renascentia, the metallic details added class to his already suave look, and he felt a strong metaphoric vibe from the clockwork design. Time. He smiled, a smile that had not happiness, but sadness and memories.

After looking around his room a little, he also took a ring that had been his mother's, brass with a beautifully cut blood-red ruby, and slipped it on his thumb. He decided that he wouldn't take anything else, even though he wanted to, because he didn't want his dad to think someone came and stole them or something. He took one last look back into his room, then jumped out the window.

He swooped low, scanning the small town for people he knew. He saw none. He wondered if maybe they were all at some Glee Club performance, but that wouldn't explain his father's absence. He was gliding down the street between the bakery and the cemetery when he saw it.

A ceremony in the cemetery. With people he recognized. His voice caught in his throat. He knew why they were there, but he didn't want to believe it. He floated closer, until he landed in the branches of a peach tree. He watched- as his dad, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and all of his other friends, even Blaine, stood with their heads bowed down, crying and listening to a priest who must have been speaking prayers. Kurt floated down, gently, and over to Finn. His face was in so much pain… as was everyone else's, and it made his heart break.

_A small glowing hand touched Finn's shoulders. He didn't feel it though.___

_He couldn't.___

_But all the same, the solid hand rested there. It belonged to a boy- one of about sixteen years of age, with perfect brunette hair that poofed and sweeped flawlessly over his head. He had brilliant gray-aqua eyes that glowed, like a nightlight, and lips so red that it could have been blood._

_Thank you! I'd much love reviews… 3_

_EDIT: I like how I ended the chapter much better this time... UnU_


	5. 5 Questioning

_Author's Note: This is a glee fan fiction and is nothing more. I in no way own glee or the characters, who belong to Ryan Murphy, except for perhaps a few characters that I make up. This storyline is mine though, so please don't steal it! The first chapter of this fanfic happens right after Rachel's party in the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol". This is chapter five...__another long chapter! Yaayyy! And yes, I made up all of the Lucis Vires characters! I also don't know anything about Kurt's mom (do any of us?)so I made her up… o.O in any case, enjoy! Hopefully the humor in this chapter makes up for some of the sadness in the others… I also drew a picture of the Lucis_ Vires!*******  
Ok,_ I'm gonna shut up now ;)_

EDIT: Ughhh I'm rereading this and theres so many OCs. They were created FOR this story though, and I'm hoping they're not too distracting, yet not too cardboard. I changed them up a lot though, to make them more realistic. In any case! *******I no longer have a deviantart so the image I drew so long ago *cringe* is no longer there. However... I will upload it on imgur and put a link to it here, if you're interested. *shrug* : / / i. r Y.j p g ? 1

* * *

Felicity fiddled with the ruffles on Kurt's toga, trying to make the rumpled white cloth look elegant. They were standing in front of the long full body mirror in Kurt's temporary room, preparing him for his courting that was to take place in less than an hour. She heard Kurt sigh next to her, and she turned to look at his face. He looked as if he were about to cry.

"Aww, baby…" she cooed and she hugged him tight. She had no clue how hard this was for him, because she had grown up in Paradise with wings for as long as she could remember. Nonetheless, she needed to be there to comfort him. As she pulled away from the hug, she noticed something gold flash on Kurt's neck.

"What's this…?" she fiddled the glass with her fingers, studying the intricate silver details.

Kurt looked a little nostalgic as he put his hand on her own.

"This was mine when I was alive. I got it back from my house…" She noticed the ring on his hand that was covering his, and before she could say anything about it, he added, "Yes, the ring too." They both stood there for a moment, silent. Felicity was the first to speak.

"You went back down there…? To your hometown, I mean? To your house? Don't you think it was a little too soon?" Kurt shook his head.

"I tried, but knowing that I icould/i made it too hard to resist." He stopped for a second, bit his lip, and added, "I saw my funeral."

She really didn't know what to say. Once again she had no personal experience. All she could do was rub her hand on his neck, to try and ease whatever emotional pain he was going through. After a few minutes, she clasped his hand.

"It's time." Kurt squeezed her hand once before letting go, and they both walked out of his room, and across the building towards the Courting Room.

**o**

The first thing that Kurt noticed as he entered the Courting Room was the painting on the far wall. The room was huge, but it covered every inch. In it, there was a young boy and young girl angel praying beneath a tree, their wings pure white. The room itself was very large and had a long aisle stretched across it, splitting it into two halves. Both halves of the room were filled with seats facing the front, some occupied with angels. At the very end of the room stood a long golden table. At it sat seven angels, all old and stern looking, and Kurt shivered. He proceeded down the red velvet lined aisle towards the front of the room, Felicity beside him all the while. Upon reaching the front, she turned towards him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want you to remember that no matter how this the turns out, you're going to be just fine. Remember, this isn't like a criminal case, this is just to assign you a role, okay? And you might be surprised, the counsel is not as strict as they look." She squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Good luck. I'll be right over here." And with that, she turned and sat in one of the front seats on the left side of the aisle. Kurt then took his own seat in the main chair on the right side, feeling scared and alone. He could feel his wings fluff in anxiety and fear. He tried to lay them down flat, but to no avail.

Once seated, the oldest looking angel with light gray dove's wings at the table in front of him pounded a shiny silver gavel to silence any chatter in the room. Kurt guessed that he was the Head Elder of the Lucis Vires, i Maxwell/i, as Felicity had informed him earlier. Maxwell then spoke in a voice through his white beard that reminded Kurt of an old organ, beautiful and harmonious, but at the same time held old age and eeriness. The crimson lipped angel tried not to shake.

"Our dear Kurt Hummel" he began ceremoniously, as if he had done this a hundred times before. Kurt continued to listen, fazed by awe at the intense wisdom in the Elder's deep violet eyes. "You are a young one, indeed. It was most unfortunate that fate brought you into our world so soon. Though there is nothing we can change, and destiny has spoken, it is as well. Henceforth, we shall welcome you to our humble land, and assist you to become one of us. Now then, shall we begin the process of assigning you a proper role?" The Elder nodded his head, as if approval from himself was all that he needed, and waved his hand to an angel at the far left side of the table. That angel, balding and probably only slightly younger than the Head Elder, stood up upon receiving his cue and unruffled his Dark brown and black mottled wings.

"My honor, Head." Then he directed his attention to Kurt, and stood up. He wasn't sure what to expect from the old angel, but it certainly wasn't this. The angel not only stood up, but also walked his way around the golden table and towards Kurt. He was sure he was shaking visibly, and was ashamed at himself for doing so. Even so, he bit his lip and stood up straight as the other angel stood directly in front of him.

Then, to Kurt's surprise, the man smiled, and gently extended his arm.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young Kurt." Said angel had no idea how to react, but he decided to continue with his mask of bravery and took his hand, shaking it formally. "I go by the name of Alexander, and I am a member of Lucis Vires, obviously." He chuckled warm-heartedly, calming Kurt down a little. "Allow me to clear this up for you," his hand motioned behind him to the rest of the counsel, who still sat at the table. "These are fellow members, my brethren, my i co-workers/i." A couple angels in the audience giggled at the lighthearted joke, which seemed to warm up the entire room a little. Kurt guessed that this was exactly what Alexander was trying to do. "And we are nothing like the governments on Earth. Although we do carry authority and power, to some degree, we don't actually 'rule' this world. We merely organize it, and make the lives of every angel here count. Now then, I know you are scared, but all we want to do is ease you along, alright?" The rest of the counsel behind him nodded in agreement, some even smiled at him. Alexander looked at Kurt for a reply.

The brunette was a little shocked at the sudden change of atmosphere, but welcomed it gladly, happy to rid of the haunting awkwardness.

"Yes…alright, thank you." He replied as politely as he could. Alexander looked amused.

"Now then." His tone became more serious. "Let's start on the task at matter, hmm? I call Theodore and William to me for assistance in the questioning." Simultaneously, two angels, one with bright blue wings and messy black hair, and one with black wings and long gray hair, stood from their seats and strode to where Alexander was standing. The angel with blue wings like a blue jay extended his hand.

"Hello, Kurt! I'm Theodore, your automatic favorite of the Lucis Vires!" At this point, Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He really did not expect this.

"I'll make a mental note of that!" He replied, and turned his attention to the other angel, and his smile faltered. The black winged angel frowned down upon him with a look of discontent. He flipped his long silky hair and turned his nose up, giving off a snotty vibe. After a few moments, he too extended his hand.

"William." Was all he said as Kurt took his hand cautiously. They shook quick and briefly, then let go. Theodore glanced at William, then slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, lighten up! We're just giving this little dude a job, eh? No need to be so cold!" William's only reply was "Hmf."

"Alright men, seriously…" Alexander looked on the verge of smacking them both. "I'll start then." He glared at them, which caused Theodore to release his arm from William, then looked at Kurt. "We are going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer as honestly as possible, okay?"

"Alright…" He didn't know where this was going, but he'd do what they asked. Alexander looked him straight in the eyes.

"Did you grow up in a loving environment?" Kurt didn't answer right away. He had a wonderful father and wonderful friends, but the bullying… he decided he had to clarify.

"Well, I had a wonderful dad, and some wonderful friends…" he trailed off, not sure if he should go on. "But I was bullied a lot, and it got pretty serious…"

"Bullied?" William interrupted. "How so?"

"Umm, well… there were people…that didn't exactly..I mean.. iagree/i…with my lifestyle…" This was really awkward. Kurt didn't really want to share that he was gay in front of an audience, but he was sure he wasn't going to be able to avoid it.

"Lifestyle?" William continued to push. It seemed like he wasn't going to stop without an answer. Kurt sighed. Why did it feel like he was coming out all over again?

"I'm gay."

All three angels stood there silently for a moment, looking at him, until Theodore grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry Will put you on the spot there, THAT took some guts, kid!" Theodore looked proud. "Don't worry, that's nothing to worry about here. Gay, trans*, straight, blah blah blah, Luke himself over there is gay, in fact." He pointed his thumb to one of the angels still sitting at the table.

One of the angels at the table blushed a little, but rolled his eyes and waved towards them. He had greying brown hair, and some facial hair, and he adjusted his sand-colored wings bashfully.

"Let's get back on track." Alexander smiled. "So, you were bullied because you were gay, yes? But by the sound of it, you had some very accepting friends and family."

"Yes…" Kurt replied, trying not to get his emotions caught up in memories of precious friends. "Life… was good."

"That is a relief to hear." Alexander smiled again. "You said you had a wonderful dad. What about your mother? Was she not as accepting?"

"No. My mother died when I was eight. She was never around to know that I was gay…" He trailed off. It took him a few moments to realize the words that he just said. His mom… was idead/i… which meant… that she was… he smiled. How had this thought inever/i crossed his mind before now? "Is my mom…?"

"Here?" William cut in. "Yes, she should be. You should have said so earlier, she would have been an essential asset in this case."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize-"

"It's fine, it's fine." Alexander reassured, tossing a glare at William. "We hadn't asked yet. What is her name?"

"Marion Hummel." It was hard for Kurt to keep a straight face. Would he get to see her? Theodore looked lost in thought, twirling his moustache and biting his lip.

"Aha! Perhaps he means Marion the Caretaker? Roko, you run down there and grab her!" he pointed to a grey haired angel at the table.

"Alrighty, sire!" This angel's goatee made him look almost comical as he grinned. He got up, and flew out of the room on his bright yellow wings. Kurt smiled. They looked like Pavarotti's.

The red winged angel stared at where Roko had exited. So many angels to keep track of, and he was already confused. He looked back at Alexander.

"While we wait, I'll ask another question. Have you ever thought of the future?"

"Of course I have." Kurt thought this was a weird question. "Everybody does, I guess."

"Did you ever picture children in your future?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "No…" He finally replied. "I mean, I didn't plan on being alone my entire life," An image of Blaine flickered in his mind, "but I never pictured a big family… I don't have much patience."

"Ah… interesting…alright. What about-"

"MY KURT IS HERE?" A voice boomed from the back of the room. A thin woman with hair the same color as Kurt's flew to the front on dusty lime colored wings. Her hair bobbed around her face and her bright blue eyes held panic. Kurt immediately recognized his mom, in both himself, and from pictures. She turned to him, and in the same moment he jumped out of his seat and ran towards her. "My baby!" she cried and scooped Kurt up in her arms and enveloped him in her wings. Kurt noticed his face was wet- when had he started crying? He didn't care though, it had been almost nine years since his mother had held him like this.

"Ahem." A light sound came from behind them. William looked happy for them, but at the same time lightly annoyed. Kurt started. He had completely forgotten where they were. "You can continue your reunion later, but for now we have asked you to come help with your son's questioning, Mrs. Marion."

"Of course." She sniffed, and walked over to the seat next to Kurt's, never letting go of his hand. As they were taking their seats, he caught Felicity's confused gaze on his mom. Kurt felt guilty for not even thinking of this possibility before. He was sure he would have been able to see his mom earlier had he only mentioned her to her.

Alexander turned his attention towards his mom. "Mrs. Marion, what kind of environment did Kurt live in when you were with him?"

"Well," she started, wiping her tears. "He was my baby, and Burt and I did everything we could to make him happy. He was a very eager and energetic child. He had his father's eyes…" Obviously it was very hard for her to soak in the fact that her son was no longer alive. She sniffed, and squeezed Kurt's hand tighter.

"Alright." Theodore took over with the questioning, and addressed Kurt. "Do you have anger problems? Like, do you hold grudges or explode in dramatic anger a lot?" Kurt was sure he didn't explode in anger that often. A few times, yes, he got angry, but for very good reasons. He remembered the time when Finn had called him a faggot. He icould/i have exploded then, but he didn't. The only time recently that he could recall getting angry at someone was Karofsky for bullying. Of course that had resulted in a horrific kiss. Kurt shuddered.

"Not really, no. I tend to just bottle it up… if I explode then I'm only drawing attention to myself."

"He never threw many tantrums or anything when he was young." His mother added. "He stood up to his bullies recently though, but I wouldn't call that anger." Kurt looked at his mom in confusion. She knew…? So that means she had been watching him from time to time…his heart sank. What else did she know?

"Uh huh, alright." Theodore seemed pleased with the answer. "Your turn, Willy." William glared at Theodore, but proceeded towards Kurt anyways.

"Are you adequate at reading others? Able to know their feelings or thoughts just by observing them?"

"To an extent." He replied. He could, actually. But couldn't everybody? He thought for a moment. Come to think of it, he was quite observant. He compared himself to Finn, who wouldn't know ianything/i unless someone told him straightforward. And even then. "More than some, I suppose…" His mom smiled.

"When he was little, he could always tell when one of us had a bad day at work, even if we tried to act happy. This one time, He blew up the microwave trying to make us dinner because he thought it would cheer Burt up, even though Burt never even-"

"Alright ma'am, we get it." Alexander looked amused though, and Theodore was mouthing the words "I want to blow up a microwave…" behind him. Alexander stepped forward.

"Do you find killing things…fun? Well, not fun, but do you enjoy putting an end to… 'bad guys' with death?" He seemed to be struggling to find the right words. Was it this awkward every time he did this? He was doing this to hundreds of dead people a day, right? Kurt's eyes widened. "What I mean is, is more like…" he paused, biting his lip, then continued. "Did you like playing video games? Where you would be the hero and thwart evil? Did you feel the power and pride that came in bringing justice?" Kurt just stared at him.

"N-nooo… I mean, my step brother played video games, and sometimes he'd make me play, but… I don't think I could ever kill anything in real life." His stomach churned at the very thought.

"Noted." He continued. "Are you good at decision making? Are you a leader? Do you like being the center of attention?" Kurt's head jumbled with too many questions.

"Umm, uh, decision making? Well as good as the next guy, I guess, and no, I wouldn't say I'm a leader, and I defiantly don't like being the center of attention unless I'm performing." Whoops. That slipped out unintentionally.

"You perform…?" Theodore implored, smiling.

"Umm, well, sorta, I guess..." Kurt blushed.

"Sorta?" His mother beamed. "My boy is the world's GREATEST singer! I swear he can hit ANY pitch, he never ceases to amaze me! Why, he would put on little concerts for his father and I in the backyard when he was little, and OH you should have SEEN him in that Glee club, he was absolutely-"

"Mooommmm!" Kurt was blushing even harder now. His mother was embarrassing him…after he died! He cringed at the irony.

Alexander seemed to take no notice. "I see…" Theodore asked next.

"Do you prefer being outdoors, or inside?"

"…What?"

"More specifically said, in an Earthly job situation, would you rather work on the field, traveling, or in an office?"

"Outside then, I think." The idea of being cooped up in an office every day didn't appeal to him. This was Paradise, right? Besides that, he always pictured himself travelling and performing, maybe on Broadway. Or perhaps exploring the fashion world, or helping other kids. It hit him again that he'd never have that.

"Alright." William interjected before Kurt's mom could go on about how outdoorsy he was when he was little. "Last question. What did you want to be when you grew up? Your goals, dreams." Despite it being a sensitive question, the black winged angel only looked bored. Kurt felt irritated at him, but he answered the question seriously anyway. He had never really narrowed it down to one thing.

"Is it okay if I list more than one?" he asked.

"As long as you answer the question." William sighed.

"Alright… then it would probably be either Broadway performer, fashion magazine editor, or guidance counselor." Broadway and fashion magazine editor for obvious reasons, but he was also interested in guidance counseling. He knew from experience that high school was a horrible time for some kids, and that if he could help kids like him get through these times, he would. He noticed that William had sighed and that Theodore was grinning at him. Then he realized that saying Broadway and fashion magazine editor made him sound really stereotypically gay. He pouted. Nothing wrong with that, right?

Theodore chuckled. "Broadway, really? Sounds very ambitious." William pinched the bridge of his nose. Kurt really wished he would stop sighing.

The sandy winged Luke huffed and openly glared at William.

"Don't disrespect the kid because of his personal choices, William." Hardly hidden contempt dripped from his voice. William turned to face him.

"I never said a word."

"You were thinking it."

"...Does that matter?"

"When you're being rude, iyes/i. Your homophobic opinions don't need to seep from your actions and make young angels uncomfortable." Kurt glanced at William, who bristled.

"The way I was raised, no-" Whatever retort he was delivering was interrupted by a harsh noise from the table. Kurt looked up and saw Maxwell banging his silver hammer until both angels stopped talking.

"Please." he glowered. "Not here." Luke, whose wings had become fluffed with anger, took a deep breath and looked away. William clenched his jaw.

"You're all giving me migraines." A new voice came from the table, and Kurt realized that it came from the only angel that hasn't spoken yet. His eyes were closed, and his shoulder length black hair complimented his pine green wings. His hand was on his forehead, and he was frowning. "Honestly, William, over two hundred years up here should have given you some manners. Luke, interrupting the process is wasting time."

"Aren't you wasting time right now, Zarrow?" Roko half grinned in an awkward attempt to lighten the mood, and elbowed his shoulder playfully.

"Don't touch me."

"Men!" Maxwell again banged his gravel again. "Alright Kurt. We are done here. We will take what we have learned of you here and decide which role fits you best. We will call you back here when we have decided, which will probably be a few days. Farewell until then, Kurt."

"Goodbye until then" Alexander reached out to once again shake hands.

"Stay strong, eh?!" Theodore waved as he turned back towards the table.

His mom squeezed his hand, and they got up, and left the room.

**o**

"Kurt?" Felicity hadn't walked out of the Courting Room with him, and she wanted to see how he was doing. She walked in his room to find his mother already in there.

"Kurt baby, you came here too soon!" she was crying and hugging him.

"It's not my fault mom." He was hugging her back. "It was a car accident…"

"Oh my baby…oh my baby…" she was embracing her only son and rocking back and forth.

"Umm, excuse me?" Felicity knocked tenderly on the door, not wanting to eavesdrop any longer.

"Oh, Felicity." Kurt seemed relieved to be let go from his mother's grasp.

"Who are you?" Marion rubbed her eyes.

"I'm Kurt's Passer, it's nice to meet you, Marion. I apologize, if I had known he had family here I would have taken him to you-" she was cut off short when Marion ran over and strangled her in a hug.

"No, thank you…" she started sobbing again. "For saving my Kurt, for helping him, oh thank you, thank you." Felicity smiled, and hugged the older woman back. "By all means, come in!"

For the rest of the night, Kurt, Marion, and Felicity shared memories and answered questions. Kurt was enjoying himself, but he was anxious about the results of his courting.

* * *

Reviews are love? Ps I wont be updating for a while its spring break now and im vacationing in africa! so itll be a week. Thank you, enjooyy~~!

EDIT: I changed so much about the trial aggh it took me forever. I'm almost disappointed at this, looking back. If you read the old version and made it past that... congratulations. Also! Kurt's glass bowtie is actually from the show, and is one of my favorite things that he owns. (also did you catch my not so subtle Beatles hint at Maxwell's lovely hammer?)


	6. 6 Reaching

Author's Note: This is a glee fan fiction and is nothing more. I in no way own glee or the characters, who belong to ryan murphy (envyenvyenvy) except for perhaps a few characters that i make up. This storyline is mine tho, so please don't steal it! Enough of that, lets get to the story settings. the first chapter of this fanfic happens right after Rachel's party in the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol". This is chapter six... another long chapter! Yaayyy! And yes, I made up all of the Lucis Vires characters! 3 and I don't know anything about Kurt's mom (do any of us?)so I made her up… o.O in any case, enjoy! this is going back to a little more blaine feelings, AND Felicity! :D XD

Ok Kurt sings this song- you MUST listen to it!

/watch?v= Hx4RsCfL_fA (without the spaces) its called Angel! ^^  
Ok, I'm gonna shut up now ;)

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in the cot. He couldn't get to sleep, and he wanted to walk around, but his mom had a death grip on him. He sighed. He loved cuddling this way with his mom, it reminded him of when he was young and he knew she felt the same way, but this was a little uncomfortable. He dropped his legs off the side slowly, as to not wake her from her sleep. He needed to walk alone. Slowly, very slowly, he slipped out of her arms.

All was good until he got to his wings. He sighed again. Carefully, he unlocked his mom's hands from around him, and stood up. But as he was setting her arms back down on her, she shifted and murmured "My baby…" but continued to sleep. Kurt smiled. He had missed his mother. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the small room and outside.

It was two days since Kurt was questioned. He chuckled at the memory of the weird counsel. Nevertheless, his nerves were fried from worry. He decided that he just needed to think alone in the fresh air.

The sky was dark, a midnight blue. He guessed it was around eleven at night, though he couldn't be sure. _If it's eleven at night here, then it's around ten in the morning there._ Kurt remembered according to time zones. They were above Tokyo, after all. He thought for a moment about flying down there again, but thought better of it. He didn't need to get depressed right now. Instead, he just walked around aimlessly, watching the dark marble buildings as he passed them one by one. He savored the silence and free air of the night. After a few minutes, a song came to his mind. At first, he pushed it away. He hadn't sung since he died, and he didn't want to now. He took a deep breath. And gave in. He let the beautiful piano into sweep through his mind, and began to sing the lyrics of Sarah McLachlan's _Angel_.

_"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay."_Kurt began to realize the piercing irony of this song, but continued anyways, hitting all of the high notes carefully and delicately with his new angelic voice.

_"There's always some reason, to not feel good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day."_Kurt suddenly felt a deep emotional pull from within the song, and sung with more emotion than before.

_"I need some distraction, oh beautiful release, memories seep from my veins, let me be empty, oh and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight."_ It took all of his concentration to keep from crying. The more he sang, the more he realized how true the song really was to him. He continued, still walking through the quiet streets of Pax Alis.

_"In the arms of the angel,"_ his voice cracked on the word _angel_, but after that his voice became stronger. _"Fly away from here, from this cold dark hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear."_Kurt looked to the sky, blinking away tears.

_"You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_ He thought of his friends and his family back on Earth. The expressions on their faces at his funeral.

_"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back."_ How true that was, Kurt felt like he was always traumatized with _something_.

_"The storm keeps on twisting, keep on building the lies, that you make up for all that you lack."_ He knew now that singing this song was just as bad, if not worse, than going back down to Earth in the first place. But he couldn't stop, his mind and voice were united as one as he carried out the song with all of his soul.

_"It don't make no difference, escaping one last time, it's easier to believe, in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees."_ Kurt was still walking, but he couldn't help but notice that a tear was making its way down his face. He looked down and watched as it dripped off his face and onto the clouds below, melting away.

_"In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear."_ Singing the chorus again was too much for him. He stopped where he was and stood, looking up at the stars. The tears flowed freely now, no longer locked behind his mask of strength. He finished singing the last verses of the song with difficulty, sobs escaping his throat between measures.

_"You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_ Kurt bowed his head down, tears still streaming down his face, and he whispered the last two lines to himself quietly.

_"You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_He trailed off after the last line, and stood there in the middle of the street, weeping. After what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only a few minutes, he turned around and flew back to his room where his mother slept.

Leaning onto the wall of a house where Kurt had previously stood near, Luke smiled sadly.

~ ~ ~ 

Felicity groaned. Another ghost to guide so soon? She wanted to keep an eye on Kurt a little longer, at least stay for his role assigning. But alas, she could not risk the safety of another lost soul for him. She sighed and got up from where she was sitting in her little house. She set the letter with her next assignment written on it on the table, then walked out. She would at least tell him where she was going.

She stepped out of the house and came face to face with Roko, nearly ramming into him. He smiled coyly, their noses millimeters apart.

"Ah, wha..? ROKO!" she shoved him, and walked around his spread wings which were attempting to block her. She really did _not_ want to be postponed by him again.

"Hey, what? _Felicityyy_ where are you going?" He turned around and began to follow her, floating weightlessly.

"Away from _you_." she replied tartly. Roko frowned, then floated over her and popped in front of her, his face upside down and once again millimeters away from hers. He smiled again, but she only frowned.

"Come on, sweetie, I just wanted to say good morning~" he attempted to brush his fingers through her hair, but she just grunted in disgust and slapped his hand away. Before he could try again, she ducked under him and kept walking. Behind her, Roko faked hurt and dramatically grabbed his chest. Upon hearing this, Felicity just shook her head.

"Roko, _why_ do you keep bugging the hell out of me?" she asked exasperated, as he glided a safe distance behind her.

"Why, isn't it obvious? It's because I looov-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, boy." She whipped around to face him, her brows furrowed in annoyance. "Do you not have any idea of the age difference between us? Fourteen years, Roko. FOUR. TEEN."

"So?" Roko fiddled with his goatee. He obviously was not disturbed by this fact. Felicity face palmed.

"Sooo, not happening!" she spun around again and marched towards the main government building where she knew Kurt was.

"Ai yai yai, girl you have to ignore these little things, yes?" he was persistant. He fell into place next to her, walking side by side. This ticked her off to no end.

"Okay, why are you _really_ here?" she asked, hands on her hips. "You haven't done this in over two years, there has to be a reason why you're choosing to start again."

Roko's face suddenly became serious, and he shrugged. "Fine, fine. You caught me." He crossed his arms, and looked her in the face. "It's about that kid, Kurt."

Felicity was not expecting this. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, completely forgetting about how annoying he was being only moments before. "Kurt…?"

Roko nodded. "Yes. You may not have been able to tell, but some of us in the Lucis Vires, especially Maxwell, can fell quite well that that boy still has strong feelings for someone back on Earth."

Her eyes widened at this news. "Why are you suddenly telling _me_ this?"

"Well, you seem the closest to Kurt in Paradise."

"What about his mother?"

"Well there's her, but she…" Roko twirled his goatee, thinking. "There's just something about family saying it that's not right. Kurt _needs_ to be warned firmly about this matter, and I don't think Mrs. Marion is the right woman for the job. And besides…you know exactly what he's going through."

Felicity's first reaction was shock and anger, with a sharp, "I do not! The love I feel for _him_ is not the same as Kurt's love! You are talking about someone who he wants as a partner, right? I have never felt that!"

"Lover, brother, what's the difference?"

"Shut up!" Then she thought about this for a moment, and finally it dawned on her what he was asking of her. "Wait… you want _me_ to tell Kurt this?" her tone changed to panic, her brother completely forgotten. She didn't know enough about these kinds of feelings that developed on Earth to do this! Roko nodded, sullen. "No, nonononono." She chuckled nervously, and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. Their faces were close again. "I am NOT. Doing this."

Roko smiled a crooked smile. In a husky voice, he whispered "Ooohhh yes you are." and winked.

Felicity shoved him away forcefully, blushing, and turned the other way, walking away again. This only made him smile bigger. "I am so turned on right now."

Still walking stiffly, she threw her hands up in the air. "FINE!" she yelled, exasperated. She'd had enough. "I'll do it, I'll do it!" she walked on. She couldn't believe what she'd just agreed to.

Behind her, Roko watched her go. "Hey." He said after a minute, barely in earshot. Felicity stopped, but didn't look back. He seemed to be searching for the right words for a few moments, before he said, "I still have those feelings for you though, you know." His voice was quiet and hopeful, not at all flirty or suggestively annoying like before.

Felicity just shook her head, and started walking again.

~ ~ ~ 

Kurt was in his room, currently having his fingers obsessed over by his mom, who was fiddling with the ring.

"Awww!" she cooed. "Of all things to choose, you bring this ring with you? _My_ ring? That's so sweet honey! Ohh, I remember when your father gave me this when we were-"

"Excuse me!" A thin female middle aged Asian angel walked into the room. "I am very sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Marion, can you please come back to the nusery? I understand your son is new here, but it has been three days, and you have a duty as Caretaker! Can you please start working again? We really need your help in there…" she looked pleadingly at the green winged mother, hands clasped together.

"I suppose so…" she looked at Kurt."Honey, will you be okay here while I go work?"

Kurt chuckled. "Mom, I am sixteen, and nothing bad can happen to me here, I'm _fine_." Honestly, a mother was even overprotective _after _death!

She got up slowly and walked towards the other woman. "Well, okay but if you need me, the Nursery is right-"

"Mom!" he smiled, then got up and hugged her. "Seriously. I'm fine!" he walked over to his mom and hugged her. "Okay?"

His mom smiled and wiped a fake tear from her eye. "They grow up so fast…" and walked out. Kurt was left alone in his room to collect his thoughts. How he loved to have his mother back. She was elated to see him too, obviously, but it was obvious that she was traumatized with him being here so soon. He had missed his mom, and even though for a brief time he had Carole, it was great to be reunited with his real mother for the first time in years. Though, of course, he missed is dad dearly. _He_ was the one that he had spent his later years with, after all. It was very hard to get used to not getting up and helping him cook or fix a car. He was sad for him, he was probably very lonely without Kurt too. But now he had Carole and Finn, so he was much better off now than he would have been only years ago. Kurt realized with guilt that only weeks ago he was insanely jealous of Finn for being so close to Burt, but now he found that because he was the closest thing to a son he had left, he hoped with all his heart that Finn would be a reliable replacement. Kurt shook his head. No, not replacement. That was not right, he knew that he could never be replaced as Burt's only son. But nonetheless, he knew that Finn would make a better son than Kurt could ever be. His eyes began to water with sudden loneliness.

"Am I intruding at all…?" Kurt gasped and looked up just in time before tears began falling to see Felicity in his doorway.

"Oh…no of course not!" he was instantly cheered up. This was the wonderful lady who had rescued him, and he would always see her as his loving savior. Then he noticed that the look on her face was not of cheer, as it usually was, but instead held anxiety and nervousness. Kurt sensed that whatever was going to come next wasn't going to be good.

"Umm…hi." She started uncomfortably. "Can I um… sit with you for a minute?"

Kurt was confused, but he smiled anyways and patted the spot next to where he was sitting on his bed. Felicity sat down in that spot and silently fidgeted with her fingers a moment before speaking.

"Well, remember how I told you how the Lucis Vires have slightly stronger powers than normal angels…" she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Umm…yes…what about it?" Kurt had no clue where this was going.

"Well…" she sighed. "They could tell…I mean, they can sometimes sense…when other people…I mean, if it's important or something they can, well, um like…almost feel what..another…you…with…" she looked completely lost for words. All Kurt could do was stare. He _still_ had no idea what she was talking about.

"Felicity…?" Kurt gazed at her face, which was bowed down over her lap, until she finally looked up at him. The regret was evident in her eyes.

"They know you love him, Kurt." Her unwavering gaze was fixed on his. His eyes widened so far that they threatened to pop right out of their sockets. His breaths became shorter and he felt his face flush as bright red as his lips. After a few moments, he became aware of Felicity staring at him.

He chuckled nervously. "Umm, well, how do they…I mean, they have no proof, right? They can't be sure that-"

"They aren't wrong, Kurt." Her gaze never left his face.

For a split second he thought about arguing again, but then thought better of it. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. Instead, he just looked at the floor, face still red.

"I don't see why you're bringing this up." He said truthfully. Honestly, he didn't. So, he still had feelings for someone on Earth? He was sure that many angels still have someone they love like that alive.

"It's, somehow…different for you." Felicity looked down at her hands again, which were fidgeting.

"Different how?" Kurt was beginning to get angry. He had every right to love someone, and it was his own private business! "I don't see why me loving Blaine is any different than my mom loving Burt! Don't lots of angels feel this way? It's no different than loving a daughter or a brother or something!" Felicity winced at the word brother.

"Is that his name?" she asked. "Blaine?"

"Yes." He answered. "Wait you didn't know?"

"No, I only knew you had strong ties with someone on Earth." He knew she was telling the truth.

"Well if you don't even know that much then you shouldn't get in my business about it! Why does it matter so much?"

Felicity ignored his anger. "Because, Kurt, there is one major difference between all of those angels, and you. Think of your mother for a moment, you used her as an example yourself."

"Yeah?" Kurt didn't cool down.

"She loves your father, right?"

"Of course." _What a stupid question!_

"Well, does she still think that he belongs to only her? That they are still together?"

The redness in Kurt's face slowly faded as he thought about this. "Well, she will always love him, but no… I mean she was so happy to know that my dad is happily married with another woman now."

She nodded. "That's right. And that is because she has _let go_ of him." Kurt's eyebrows raised in confusion. She continued. "When your mother died, she left behind her bond with your father as his woman. They still loved each other, but she accepted that because she was dead that she no longer had a tie to him. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He did. He thought about how she must have felt when she saw Burt and Carole get married. She had said that she was extremely happy when she came down to watch it. Kurt was too weirded out at the time thinking about the fact that his dead angel mother was there the whole time when they were performing at the reception and whatnot to pay too close attention to what she said after that. But he _did _remember that there was not a hint of sadness in her voice as she talked about it. She was genuinely happy for the man that she cared about.

Felicity looked satisfied with the thoughtful expression on his face and moved on. "Now picture that…Blaine…guy, and what he means to you."

Kurt thought hesitantly at first. These memories were tender and raw, avoided since his death and painful to look back at. But only seconds after picturing his perfect face he found himself diving within his memories of the boy who Kurt had loved. The too perfect, well mannered dapper boy who had helped Kurt through so much. He was not only a fellow gay friend that knew what he was going through, but he was the ultimate mentor. Kurt fell in love with him at first sight, when he was walking down those stairs in Dalton for the first time as a spy. Then he thought of Rachel, and how they had kissed right before he died. The raging jealousy that he had felt his last moments alive bubbled up to the surface again. He _wanted_ Blaine. He realized that it didn't matter that he was dead, he didn't want ANYone else touching him. Then he realized.

Felicity seemed to read the realization on his face. "Do you see the difference now, Kurt?" she asked gently. He nodded slowly, thinking. "This is why we have to warn you. There is NO way to get together with that person now, because you are _dead_. I am very sorry, but that's just the way things are. … …I had to learn that the hard way too…"

Before Kurt could ask what she meant by her last statement, she had gotten up and walked towards the doorway.

"Oh, yeah." She said as she was leaving. "I won't be here for your role announcement, unfortunately, because I have another ghost to help. But you will make it through fine, I'm sure. They should announce it today." Then she walked out, leaving Kurt alone to think about their conversation.

Eheh yay! Reviews please? I read all of them, and they mean a lot to me! ^^ remember this is on Deviantart if you prefer reading it there! I will also post a [crappy] picture of Felicity there too, so…yeah. Lucis Vires is also there. REVIEWS!


	7. 7 Testing

Hey! First off, I am soooooo sorry for not uploading for months… But all these reviews… gosh, I'm tearing up! Thank you so much! I want to hug each and every one of you! 3 Unfortunately though, I no longer have the creative motivation to keep up with this story… I don't know if I'll ever complete it, or even continue it, but for now I'm going to label it as "complete", and discontinued. The last time I worked on this was MOTHS ago. Seriously. I really am sorry if you wanted to read the rest of it, but my life is all kinds of crazy :/ I only have the inspiration/time to do oneshots now, but I have some, so you can check those out too. This here is what I wrote of the incomplete chapter 7, up to the last word. :(

Kurt stood in front of his full mirror, straightening his glass bow tie. He smiled. The smile didn't hold very much happiness, but he smiled anyways. He was too worried to be happy. Only minutes from now he would be told what he will do for the remainder of his angelic life. He was scared. He didn't want to walk out there in front of all of those angels again with all of their focus on _him_. What he needed was _courage_. He thought of Blaine again, and how he had given him the collaged word. Kurt found it easier to think about Blaine ever since he talked about it with Felicity, and it got to the point where there was scarcely a time when he _wasn't_ thinking about him.

Kurt shook his head lightly and sighed. For now, though, Blaine would have to be pushed to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on more important things. He swept his bangs to the side one last time before turning and nervously making his way toward the Courting Room.

Kurt had gotten there early, he noticed. As he sat in his seat he looked again at the familiar mural. The two white winged angels in the painting looked so elegant. He turned his gaze downwards at the golden table in front of him, now empty. The only other angels in the room were his mother, who was next to him, and a few others in the seats behind them. Kurt felt a little empty when he looked at the seat that Felicity sat in last time they were here. He wished she was there, but he knew she had to do her job. After all, he wasn't her responsibility or anything.

At that moment, the Lucis Vires walked in single file from a side door and each sat down, taking the same seats they did last time. At almost the same time, hundreds of angels came in through the door in the back and filled in the remaining seats. Why so many people wanted to see this Kurt didn't know, but he defiantly didn't have time to think about it. He was too busy trying not to pass out from anxiety.

"Kurt Hummel." Maxwell's booming voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone became silent and focused their attention towards the front. Kurt gulped. It was the moment he had been waiting for, for days. He noticed Theodore smile at him and wink, which made him smile back and feel a little better, but he was still nervous. After the noise dies down, Maxwell continued. "We all know why we are here. Last time, we had introduced ourselves to the lovely Kurt Hummel, and investigated his personality. Now, after much debate, we will assign him to his proper role. Kurt?" He looked straight at Kurt, which made him shiver.

"Y-yes, Sir?"

Maxwell looked very serious. "Do you understand this process? What is going on? This is a very important matter."

"Of course, sir, Felicity told me everything."

Maxwell looked a little surprised at that. ieverything?/i Kurt nodded his head. Maxwell looked uneasily around to the other members. Suddenly, William stood up, his arms crossed.

"I highly doubt that." He sneered. "She couldn't have, I'll prove it. Hey, boy!" William ignored the "His name is Kurt…" from Luke and focused his attention on Kurt, the sneer still apparent on his face. "So, do you know what a Satelles Diaboli is? Tell us everything she told you about them."

Kurt's eyes widened at the words. iSatelles Diaboli/i… he knew it was more Latin. But honestly, he had never heard the words before, and he definitely knew that Felicity had never mentioned them. The Lucis Vires must have been able to guess from his expression that William was right. He snickered from where he was still standing. "Thought so." And sat down again.

Maxwell sighed. "Alright, so she ididn't/i tell you everything, which is good, but you also didn't iknow/i that you didn't know everything… so now the lines are blurred. We don't know exactly what you know and what you don't, because Felicity isn't here, and it would take far too long to question you about it. Oh well, this is no matter. You'll only be a bit confused for a while, that's all. You'll figure it all out in the end."

Kurt iwas/i confused, but he knew that there would be no point asking about it. Maxwell again looked right at him with his brilliant violet eyes. "Are you ready?"

Kurt shakily nodded his head, and brushed his bangs to the side. He would be prepared for anything.

Maxwell stood up, and motioned for Kurt to do the same, He thought for sure that his legs would turn to Jello and he would wobble to the floor, but he managed to stand his ground without as much as a tremor. His hands were at his sides, his legs together, and his face gazed calmly into Maxwell's. Slowly, Maxwell made his way down to where Kurt was standing, about three feet in front of him. They stood like that for a few long moments, and when he spoke next, it almost made Kurt jump.

"Kurt Hummel, new and humble Angel." He began in ceremonious words. "I bestow upon you your title, your niche in your holy angelic life." "He lifted a large wrinkled hand. "By the mighty powers of the Lucis Vires, I hereby pronounce you official..." Kurt held his breath. Everyone in the room was.

"…Guardian." And rested his hand on Kurt's head. "We trust you will fill the sacred role of Guardian Angel to your fullest extent." Maxwell then took his hand off of Kurt's head, and before turning away, smiled and whispered, "Congratulations!" And Kurt was left to soak the news in until the old angel was back in his seat, and he, too, took his seat. After a couple of silent moments, he heard clapping behind him. He turned to see his mother clapping loudly, happy tears in her eyes. Soon, the entire room followed suit, and everyone was clapping.

Kurt smiled. He had just been named a Guardian Angel! Not an option he had looked into much, but it sounded very decent and interesting. He was excited. After the clapping died down, Alexander stood up.

"Alright, Kurt! Now that the announcement part is over, we need to immediately get you situated and prepared. To do this, we will give you a mentor. They will guide you through everything you need to know, until you are suitable on your own."

"But what about Felicity?" Kurt asked. He was confused, wasn't ishe/i his mentor?

"Felicity was merely your Passer." Alexander replied. "Actually, we find it surprising that she still looks after you, even though you have close family here… but this is alright. Perhaps she has taken a special liking to you." He waved his hand as to dismiss the subject. "But that's not our current topic, is it? I call Aida to the table!" Kurt had no idea who Alexander was talking about, so he turned around to see. He watched as a boy angel, probably only a few years older than him, stood up from the middle of the seats where he was sitting and flew to the middle of the room with his navy wings. Once he landed, he turned towards Kurt and smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"Kurt Hummel, this is Aida Lewis; Aida, this is Kurt." The boy smiled and extended his hand.

"How's it going, Kurt?" Kurt smiled. For some reason, British accents had always amused him.

"I'm fine. Ruffled, but fine." When Aida chuckled, Kurt did also. He noticed that his hair was an almost unreal shade of red, grown out shoulder length with side bangs. His eyes were a very bright brown, so clear that Kurt felt like he was swimming in them just by looking at them. His lips, as well as his wings of course, were a deep navy blue. He was very beautiful, Kurt noticed. But then again, wasn't every angel?

After a few moments Alexander spoke again. " Kurt, Aida will be your mentor. As a fellow young Guardian, I'm sure you will greatly benefit from his knowledge and skills." Aida nodded enthusiastically. With that, Alexander flew back up to the table, leaving the two young angels next to Kurt's seat.

"And with this…" Maxwell smiled, and lifted his shiny silver hammer that he treasured so much, "Kurt is officially a Guardian!" and slammed it down with so much force that Kurt thought the table would break. "Session dismissed!" and the angels starting filing out, all but the Lucis Vires, Kurt's mom, Aida, and Kurt himself.

After the room was left to themselves, the Lucis Vires got up and all flew down to where Kurt was still standing with Aida. One at a time, they each shook their hands with Kurt, as if fully accepting him into their world. Kurt smiled.

He felt so belonged now.

Theodore patted Kurt on the back, murmuring "We gotch'yur back, kiddo." And winked, which only made Kurt's grin wider. The other members all said similar things, then turned to leave. Only Luke lingered a moment longer, a hesitant look on his face. Then, quickly, he leaned in towards Kurt and whispered, "Let go of him, hun." Kurt's smile instantly faltered, and he immediately knew what he meant. Luke leaned away again, and flashed Kurt a sympathetic smile. "I've been there." He mouthed, then turned to walk out with the others.

At first, Kurt was too shocked to move. He jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Kurt, you alright?" He turned to see blue lips frowning in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed right now…thanks."

It ends here…. I'm sorry, perhaps one day I'll finish it, I don't think anyone else would want to pick it off XD


End file.
